Sango's Dark Little Secret
by ohhowsexy
Summary: Sango finally says yes to Miroku's infamous "Will you bear my child(ren)?" question....but not all is what it seems...NOT FOR SANGO FANS who unlike me, can't deal with a little Sango bashing...GENDER-BENDING! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. Default Chapter

Sango's Dark Little Secret  
  
Hello again to all my adoring readers!!!! *insert cricket chirps*.awww...poo....I'm so insulted... Well anyway this is an Inuyasha one- shot. I got the idea from a Rurouni Kenshin fic called "Kenshin's Secret" or something like that..Well I liked the fic so much and it sounded fun to do my own sooo..HERE IT IS!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I hate doing these things so I'm gonna make it short...I don't own Inuyasha....Rumiko Takahashi does. Snap.... And yes there might be a little bit of O.C it this. NOW READ!! READ LIKE YOU'VE NEVER READ B4!!!!  
  
"Yes..I guess I will Miroku." Sango said a little flustered with a lobster red puss. ( A/N: that's a face u damn perverts....)  
"BOOYA!!!" said an obviously joyous Miroku. "Would you also do the honor of becoming my sex slave...I-I mean wife!" *SMACK* "I-it was worth it...." ( Sango's sign of affection...smacking her beloved future husband..HOOHA!)  
  
~2 Weeks Later~ (A/N: What You actually thought I was gonna type that all up? *Fsh* Riiiiiiight.)  
  
Miroku and Sango are now married and on their honeymoon.( If people in a demon infested era even had honeymoons...)  
  
Sango happily gazed into a beautiful crystal hand mirror Kagome had given her on her wedding day. A hand gently brushed a stray bang from her face. Sango turned around in surprise and the figure behind her was on the receiving end of a swift kick in the nuts. "N-nice to see you too, Lady Sango..." Miroku's trembling form. "DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME!!!" Sango screeched as several birds in the nearby trees flew out of their nests.  
( Ahead of time, no this is not I repeat not a hentai fic!! Just for future reference...heheheheheh...)  
  
Sango bent down and helped Miroku up, and he grabbed her butt...again...and of course...* SMACK!!!*  
Nursing his red cheek, it took Miroku a few moments to regain his momentum ( I really hope I used that word right...I have a habit of using words wrong...) and then the wooing began!!! ( another word I hope I used right.) "Oh Sango.." Miroku purred as he slowly strutted over to Sango. He gazed deeply into her eyes as he gently held her shoulders. "Wh-what is it?" Sango inquired blushing profusely.  
  
Swooping down, Miroku kissed Sango. He slipped her shirt off, looked down, and his eyes grew 10x their original size.  
  
"SANGO!!! YOU'RE A MAN!!!"  
  
Fin  
  
Sooooo how'd ya'll like it? I hope you really enjoyed it. Oh! And b4 you flame and I 4get...I have absolutely NOTHING against Sango. She's my favorite female Inu-Yasha character. I hate Kagome sooooooooooooooooo much tho!!! "Inuyasha! Inuyasha save me!" GOD!! I just hate her soooo much! But Sango's awesome!!! I thought of this during math class....wait..Mr.Feldman in case you're reading this...I PAID ATTENTION TO WHAT YOU SAID!! I thought of this when we had to turn the page in our textbook...yeah..that's it. Ok soooo review please!! And flames are accepted..they just have to be mild...cuz I'll use them all to set Kagome on fire!! Buhbye now!! 


	2. Response to My 1 and only Flame

Author's Note:  
In Response to Xichiathik's Foolish flame!!  
  
:: setting Kagome on fire as she's tied to a stake :: Well!! I said I'd do it and I did!! I've set Kagome on fire and u can all say thanx to Xichiathik's flame!! THANK YOU!!! But anyway here's my response to the flame that probably should have stopped me from writing stories like that but...IT AIN'T!!! So here it is!  
FF.net is a place for authors like myself and many others to express themselves freely and other to enjoy what we write. This idea came to me and tons of my friends and ppl I showed the summary too thought it was hilarious. So honestly 1 flame isn't going to stop me from writing. I've gotten so many good reviews for it one flame makes me happy. So thank you and now ill write another fic somwhat like the 1st one!!! BYEEEEZZZ!!!! Plz read my many fics to come!!! 


End file.
